marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Provenzano (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Omerta | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly (Genoshan assault team), | Relatives = Tony (aunt, last name unrevealed) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 178 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer, soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Neverland, Canada | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Salvador Larroca | First = Uncanny X-Men #392 | Death = Weapon X Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = Origin and X-Men After just being discharged from the United States Marines, Paulie Provenzano returned to his home in Brooklyn, where he attempted to join the mafia. They rudely rejected him after discovering he was a mutant with the ability of complete invulnerability, and attempted to murder him. After taking out the goons, Paulie was invited by Jean Grey to join her interim X-Men in order to stop Magneto's madness. Often cracking jokes and flirting with the female members of his team, particularly Frenzy and Dazzler. He also had a rivalry with Northstar as he was extremely uncomfortable with homosexuals. The team had little time to train but gambled that their unfamiliarity would be enough of an edge to free Xavier and stop Magneto. Arriving on Genosha, the team confronted Magneto. Overconfident, Paulie told Magneto he wasn't scared of 'some guy wearing a bucket on his head'. Magneto attempted to manipulate the iron in Paulie's blood, but it was ineffective due to his invulnerability. However, it did not keep him from being lifted off the ground. During their battle with Magneto, Paulie immediately created a diversion for his teammates when he taunted Magneto himself. Magneto then levitated Paulie into space, coldly asking Northstar if he thought he was fast enough to save his teammate before he suffocated. Northstar was barely able to reach Paulie in time and took him to a nearby US warship. Paulie was shocked and a bit uneasy that Northstar had given him mouth to mouth, but thanked Jean-Paul. After the battle, Paulie declined to remain an X-Man and left the X-Mansion to journey on his own. He was codenamed Omerta into the X-Men database. Neverland Paulie was eventually captured by the Weapon X program to be interned in Neverland concentration camp. At the entry, he was deemed useless concerning the possible utilization of his powers, marked with a red M on the hand, and send to the gas chamber alongside with Maggot, with who he shared his last words. | Powers = Virtual Invulnerability: Paulie was virtually invulnerable, although he was proved to be possibly hurt, as Northstar was able to make him nose-bleed, using his super-speed to punch him. He was also vulnerable to poisonous gas, and possibly to other poisons. He was even immune to Magneto's attempt to manipulate the iron within his own blood. Superhuman Strength: Paulie was able to lift about 1 ton. | Abilities = Military training in the Marine Corps. | Strength = Can lift 1 ton. | Weaknesses = His invulnerability doesn't cover the human basic needs of oxygen, neither they protect him from gas. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Paulie never took the name "Omerta" in canon, but that was his original name to begin with, into the X-Men database. | Trivia = * Paulie is the second character featured in Marvel comics to use the name Omerta. In Alpha Flight, an Italian superhero appeared using this name. In Italian, Omerta signifies Mob's law of silence. * Paulie may have been named after Bernardo Provenzano, head of the Sicilian Corleonesi crime family from 1993 until his arrest in 2006. | Links = }} Category:Neverland Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength